its just love
by wolffie033
Summary: IS ALEX GONNA FIND LOVE ? alex meets a girl, whats gonna happen are they gonna find love, or stay just friends ? and is alex's ex back ? whats gonna happen with that
1. Chapter 1

Alex's p.o.v  
putting on my shoes getting ready for school, like any other day.

"Nat have u seen my striped sweater," I yelled

"Ya its in the living room," nat had replied.

I walk into the living room to see nat ignoring me and not even looking at me. I was just thinking what crawled up his ass and died.

"aye whats up , why u ignoring me," I said worriedly.  
" I know what u did, im disappointed with u Alex," nat said with anger.  
I had no idea what he was talking about, there wasn't anything I had done wrong. So I just left the apartment going to school.  
walking down the hallway at school, I see people just staring at me. I know im not that liked, but why stare. What ever I just need to ignore them. im just sitting in home room and I notice this girl staring at me. Why was she staring at me , do I have something on my face. Was she staring for the same reason everyone else always stares at me. I just need to let it go

The days over finally, and im walking down the hallway, the girl who was staring at me before comes up to me, but why ?  
"hey, im yasmine," she said politely.

"um, hey im Alex," I had said awkwardly.

All I was thinking is why she came up to me.

"I just wanted to say hi, and um I was wondering if u wanted to hang out, u seemed really cool," she said with giggling

"um sure, I'll give u my number," I said

We exchanged phone number, and all I was thinking is that if it was a reality, was it a prank , was I being punked. Who really knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's p.o.v

I was walking home, thinking about that girl. Wondering why she had came and talked to me. I'm not liked by most girls. But why me? I had kept asking myself all the way home.

I get home, and no one is there. This is strange because Nat is always home before me. I go get some chips; I hear my phone ring saying I have a text. I check and it's Yasmine.

"Hey its yasmine, I was wondering if u can meet me at the movies on 5th street, five," she had texted me.

I'm still wondering what this girl wants to do with me. I text back and just said okay. This was very stupid because I was still wondering if I should go.

Nat gets home, and comes with David.

"Hey David, was sup," I said  
"nothing much, aye we have band practice tomorrow, don't be late this time," David had said.

Nat was still ignoring me, witch kind of sucked because I wanted to talk to him about this girl.

"Hey Nat, you still mad. I need your help?" I had asked.

"I'm kind of over it, what's it about," Nat said, with a worried look on his face.

"This girl had asked me to go meet her at the movies, and I don't know if I should go. I want your opinion on it," I said

Nat looked at me like he was about to give me a long speech, "Alex its bin over a year since your last relationship, I think you need to move on. Yeah she cheated on you, but you need to move on, it's the best thing for you to do"

"I knew you were going to say that"

I didn't know if it was date or if it was just to hang out. I didn't know if I should go or not. It was chance to move on. Like come on this girl is really beautiful, and she seems so nice. But so did Sam and we know how that ended. So I decided to take nats advice and move on, and go with this girl.

Hopefully she's different than Sam. I didn't want to get my heart broken again.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's p.o.v

"Alex, don't mess things up with this girl. You need this, and this will be good for you. Tonight you just seen to forget about Sam, and be happy"

"Okay Nat, I'll try my best," I said while taking my curls out of my face.

I know I should really listen to Nat, but I really hate when he brings her up. It feels like she broke my heart all over again. Just hearing her name.

Im getting ready to go to the movies with Yasmine. I really didn't know what to expect. Nat comes to my room and sits down on my bed.

" I hope everything, goes good with this girl dude. I'm happy that you're moving on."

Nat looked depressed, he kept blinking. I didn't know what was up with him.

"Are you okay dude"  
" not really, I think Rosalina is gonna break up with me"  
"don't be so paranoid, hope everything is okay

I was leaving walking to the movies. I was there and it was 5:03.

She still wasn't there. What I being played, was this a joke? I was being paranoid. I feel a tap on my shoulder, its yasmine.

"hey, im really happy u came. I really wanted to hang out with you. "

Yasmine hugs me unexpectedly.

"ha-ha, yeah"

I was really kind of nervous. I didn't know what to expect.

"so lets go see the movie," she had said with this beautiful smile on her face.

"alright lets go."

I was trying my best not to think about sam. I couldn't help it.

The movie is finally over. I felt like tearing up the whole time just thinking about her. What was I going to do.

Were walking out of the theatre, and I can feel her hand brushing against mine, like she wanted to hold it. I didn't know what to do, I'm nervously shacking.

She looks at me with a great big smile on her face.

"I had fun, I'll text you later, bye." she said

She turned around and started walking away. Was this my chance, to move on ?

"wait!"

"do u wanna… uh.. wanna go on a date with me…an actual date… and uh go to this uh concert"

Didn't think she was gonna say, what was I doing.

" that'd be great, haha"  
she moved my curls away from my face, and kisses me on the cheek"

"bye, alex" she said with this big smile, like she was happy I asked her out.

I cant believe im moving on, this is my chance. To finally forget about sam. Im glad I asked her out. On a actual date. 

Im walking home and I get a call, its nat.  
"hey, whats up?"

"um, alex. Someone is here to see you."  
"its someone kind of important."  
"alright I'll be right there"  
I didn't know what to expect. I wonder who was there. Nat seemed kind of worried. I just didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's p.o.v

I'm finally in our apartment building and I'm still wondering what's up and who is here to see me. Or if Nat is just messing with me. I open the door and to see Sam sitting on the coach. I was shocked, I thought she had moved, and I wouldn't see her again.  
"Hi Alex," she said starring at me, looking like she didn't know what to say.

"Nat, can I talk to you" I pull Nat by his shirt taking him with me to the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?"  
"She came; I didn't want to tell you over the phone."  
"Lets go back to the living room"  
I go back and see her face, I wanted to cry. Its bin a year and I'm not over her. She's the only girl I really loved; looking at her brought back all those memories.  
"Alex I want to uh, talk to you, but uh alone"  
as soon as she got finished talking Rosalina comes in the door. She and Sam were good friends, I think her and Nat had something to do with this.

I look at Sam with a worried look on my face, "ok lets go to my room"  
we go to my room and shut the door. I go on my bed and bring my knees to my head and rest my head on them.

"Alex, I'm sorry about what happened." She looks at me with her big brown eyes. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry about that, I feel bad about it" she sits down on my bed, looking at me

"What am I suppose to say" I looked at her and then looked back down. "You broke my heart, and left. I was depressed. I even wrote a song about you."

She scoots closer to me "Alex, I love you, when I kissed the other guy, It didn't mean anything."

I was too worried about her being here, I didn't realize she was wearing my Mickey Mouse sweater I let her barrow the first time we kissed. Does she really love me? She hurt me so much.

"I love you"

She leaned in and she kissed me. I kissed her back. I had thought I would never get to kiss her again. It was good to kiss her again. It felt like the part of my heart that was wound was fixed. 


End file.
